


Place your head on my beating heart

by TurquoiseMapleSyrup



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Endearments, Established Relationship, Fluff, Javi agrees, Javi is a sap, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Tenderness, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Yuzu has the best ass ever and it deserves all the love, set during FaOI
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26648485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurquoiseMapleSyrup/pseuds/TurquoiseMapleSyrup
Summary: It's so beautiful to feel warm and loved and safe and protected under the bed covers, skin to skin with the man he loves.
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	Place your head on my beating heart

**Author's Note:**

> A random fluffy drabble written at 1 am just because. I hope it's not too much of a mess.  
> Enjoy!

Yuzu is laying shirtless on his stomach, resting his head and part of his torso on Javi's naked chest, while the older is half sitting on the bed, his right arm wrapped around Yuzu's small waist. The Spaniard is absentmindedly playing with Yuzu's ink black hair, which under his fingers feels even softer than it looks, as its owner quietly purrs in Javi's arms.

"Tired, pequeño?".

"Hai, little bit", answers Yuzu sleepily, words a bit slurred, slowly rubbing his cheek against Javi's pecs.

"I guess. You really went all out today eh? That quad loop you did after the final was superb".

Yuzu wriggles slightly at the compliment. "Thanks Habi", he says, turning his head to look up at his boyfriend in adoration, huge dark eyes shiny with love, and Javi stares back at him with the same lost, diabetes-inducing look in his warm eyes.

"I had lot of fun today, people were very loud. Liked it". 

Obviously, his little attention-seeker was in his element, Javi thinks fondly. He leans in to press a light kiss to the crown of Yuzu's head, and then one more, and many more. He'll never be over how once he's tasted and smelled his boyfriend's sweet, smooth, perfect skin he can't bring himself to stop kissing it. And so, arms tightly wrapped around his small frame, he peppers Yuzu's hair and forehead with tender kisses.

The Japanese hums contentedly. It's so beautiful to feel warm and loved and safe and protected under the bed covers, skin to skin with the man he loves. It really doesn't matter that they're in a random hotel room somewhere in Japan and not at home, it would be perfect in an igloo or in a tent in the desert as well. He tangles their legs togegher and starts tracing with his fingers mindless patterns on Javi's muscled chest, head still solidly posed on his beating heart.

"Do you want to sleep?", Javi prompts.

"Mm".

"What's that supposed to mean?", chuckles Javi, moving his hand in circles on Yuzu's back and brushing his dark bangs from his forehead to kiss it again.

"I'm comfy like this. Don't move".

"Pequeño, we can't sleep with the lights on".

No reply. Yuzu just adjusts his position slightly, tucking his head in the crook of Javi's neck.

"Hey, did you hear me?", Javi tries again, nuzzling the younger's fringe.

Yuzu moans softly, but still no verbal reply.

"Come on, move a little bit so I can get up and turn off the light".

Yuzu's only answer is to wrap his arms around Javi's torso, koala-like, his body still a dead weight over the Spaniard.

"Hey", he nudges his shoulder and starts gently patting his buttocks repeatedly.

"Leave my butt alone?", Yuzu asks drowsily.

"Never. You know I like it too much". A cheeky smile appears on Javi's face. "It's just so perfect. And all mine". 'Just like you', Javi thinks, but that sounds too sappy to be said out loud.

In the end he manages to roll Yuzu over and get up, kissing softly the Japanese's round behind before straightening and reaching for the light switch.

As darkness settles in the room, he goes back to the bed to find Yuzu laying on his side, with his arms stretched towards him.  
"Here I am pequeño. We can go back to cuddling and sleep now", and he takes his lover in his arms again.

Yuzu goes back to laying on top of Javi, careful to have his ear right over his heartbeat, and squirms a bit, like cats sometimes do, to settle himself comfortably, arms loosely wrapped around Javi's neck. The older immediately tangles his left hand in Yuzu's hair, lovingly scratching his scalp and behind his ears, and with his right hand strokes his muscular sides with reverent touches for a while, before moving it to tenderly caress his pajamas-clad bum. This time Yuzu doesn't protest, too sleepy and blissed out to pretend he doesn't like it, and Javi's hand stills there as sleepiness creeps into his mind.

~

Some hours later, morning finds them still like this, cocooned in warmth, bodies peacefully melted in each other's and breaths matching.

**Author's Note:**

> Pequeño = baby (literally small, little)  
> Hai = yes


End file.
